1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to deforming images, and more particularly, to an on-the-fly system for interactive object recognition and deformation of images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Deforming images is a desirable feature in areas such as photograph manipulation and medical image registration. For example, dragging an object in an image stiffly to another position while the surrounding area deforms is a typical application in medical image registration. However, it is time-consuming and unintuitive to have a user segment the object and assign stiffness values manually before dragging the object.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that automates this process.